


Sparring

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU!Hunk appears, Curtis/James is one sided, F/M, James wants Curtis but he's with Shiro, M/M, au!keith, mention of the difference between sparring and a real fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A discussion during a sparring session where the AU!Hunk takes on all challengers including Yurak the AU!Keith.
Relationships: Curtis/James Griffin (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Broken Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 1





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Sparring

“So the alternate Pidge is gone huh,” Rizavi said from where she was sitting on the bleachers watching the alternate Hunk take on all challengers. “I mean that isn’t that surprising considering everything but I’m shocked that commander Holt let her head off to Earth?”

“I don’t think he was given a choice in the matter,” Shiro said from where he was sitting next to Curtis. He hated that he couldn’t sit next to him but he was trying to appear no longer interested. Letting the other man come to him instead. It was actually sort of working since now Curtis would join them for lunch again when Shiro wasn’t around something he’d stopped doing. “I just hope it doesn’t come back to bite us in the ass.” 

He wasn’t surprised when most folks agreed with Shiro, all of them were aware of that whatever Wade was doing on Earth it wasn’t necessarily a good thing. He was about to add something to the discussing when he saw Shiro focusing on Hunk’s next opponent. He could tell by Curtis face who it would be. 

Yurak was standing there shirtless sizing up the larger man. “Was our Keith that ripped,” Rizavi said with a slight wolf whistle. “I mean I’d heard around base how shredded Yurak was but that’s really something.” It was from a purely physical stand point he was incredibly attractive it was only his personality that was even worse than Keith’s that turned you off.

“Keith had similar muscle definition last time I saw him shirtless,” Shiro said watching the fight as it began. “He’s going to lose,” he said watching and sure enough in no time at all Yurak was tapping out. He glanced at Curtis to see he was even more annoyed and he wondered if it was Shiro mentioning Keith shirtless. He’d always thought there was something there and it looked like Curtis did too.

Yurak bowed to Hunk and then instead of heading to the gym showers made his way over to them. “You gave up on that fight pretty quickly,” Rizavi said giving him a once over showing she was glad he hadn’t gone to put on a shirt.

“That wasn’t a fight it was sparring,” Yurak said as he sad down right in front of Shiro and Curtis. “It was clear very quickly that I would never win at sparring so there was no point in continuing the fight unless I just wanted to rub against him and Hunk’s attractive but not my type.” He gave her a flirtatious smile. “Now I’d love to spar with you some time.”

“I’ll consider it,” Rizavi said with a wicked smile of her own. “But are you saying that you’d win against him in a real fight?” She asked giving him a curious look. “Because watching him take apart guys even bigger than he is makes it clear he’d be hard to beat in any kind of fight?”

“I’ve never been the best at sparring, too many rules and guidelines to avoid hurting each other,” Yurak said after a moment. “I’m much better in a real fight where the whole point is to injure or kill your opponent and the only way I’d win a fight with that one is to go for blood.” He looked over at Shiro, “Try sparring with him and see for yourself, any of you with combat training will quickly see what I mean.” 

“I think I will,” Shiro said getting up. He could tell it shocked everyone as Shiro made his way over toward Hunk who was still looking for another opponent. He could tell everyone’s eyes were glued on Shiro as he pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes off to stand on the mat. He glanced over at Curtis who looked even more annoyed and then at Yurak who looked very satisfied watching Shiro. He kind of hated himself for rooting for Yurak to come between Shiro and Curtis. He ignored the sparring match to quietly think about if he could live with himself even if he got Curtis out of this.

The End


End file.
